


Hannah's Virgin Celibacy

by Le_Alois



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: "Aloah", F/M, Hannah X Alois, Just a little drabble I wrote up while masturbating, Multi, Porn, Rape, Smut, Virgin!Hannah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah's virgin celibacy is taken from her over a crime she didn't commit. She loves every single minute of it. </p><p>Or:Alois gets curious about Hannah's body, thick, curvy and dark. If he can take what he wants, why not take Hannah?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannah's Virgin Celibacy

Twas a bright sunny afternoon in the suburbs of London.  
On 148 acres of Land stood the proud, Tall Trancy Mansion.  
Inside the walls, Behind the double doors in the foyer;  
Was Hannah Annafellows, On her knees scrubbing the dirty mud trekked foyer, Work of the houses head, Alois Trancy.  
She was about 5'8, Truly Topaz skin, Ocean Violet eyes, extremely Long Silver hair, She had a rather busty chest and A very curvaceous rear and Lovely curves.  
Hannah softly sang in Welsh as she scrubbed away the mud and dirt.  
She thought about little things.  
Like who her next meal was, What she'd do after she finished this task, What she'd cook for dinner. Y'know, small things like that.  
"Hannah." Came a stern and Stoic voice from above her.  
Hannah looked up, Locking her eyes on the head Trancy butler.  
Claude Faustus.  
"Yes?" She asked softly.  
"His highness is calling you." Claude said stoically.  
Hannah nodded and got up, Wiping her hands on her dress.  
She slightly bowed to Claude before making her way up the stairs.  
As she walked through the maze of hallways, Hannah secretly had fear in her heart.  
What would he do this time?  
Beat her to the pulp?  
Claim her other eye?  
Shame her?  
Cut her to pieces?  
The list was endless.  
Alois Trancy was very unpredictable.  
Hannah placed three knocks on the double doors of The study.  
"Come In." Came Alois' clear as day Pristine, Minty and Classy voice.  
It scared Hannah.  
He didn't normally sound like that. He had this adorable southern English accent she adored.  
She knew he was either mad or sad.  
In this case, she knew he was mad.  
Hannah gently pushed the door open and stepped through, Closing it once she was in.  
She saw the 14 year old boy sitting on his desk, Legs crossed, Eyes set on her.  
She noticed he had ditched his favorite plum overcoat.  
"You called for me, Your highness?" Hannah asked softly.  
"Yes." Alois said matter of factly.  
Alois looked down on the desk and picked up a broken hand mirror.  
"Can you explain to me why you broke my hand mirror?" Alois asked calmly and Collected.  
Hannah didn't even know he owned a hand mirror. So how was she to break it.  
"I didn't break it, Your highness." Hannah Mummbled.  
Alois smirked. He knew she didn't break it. He did, just because he was bored.  
"That's not the answer I want. Just admit you broke it and maybe the consequence won't be as bad." Alois hummed calmly, Staring her down.  
Might aswell.  
She wasn't leaving this office without a thrashing or two.  
"It was a mistake.." She mumbled.  
A sickeningly sweet chuckle left Alois' throat.  
"See? It wasn't that hard now was it?" He chuckled.  
Hannah didn't answer. She simply stared at the charcoal bow on his neck.  
Alois' smirk fell into a frown, His eyes darkening.  
"Claude." He said commandingly.  
The butler was at his side immediately.  
"Yes, Your Highness?" He asked.  
Alois got up and stood straight.  
He stretched and yawned, Shoving more fear into Hannah's conscience.  
"Fetch me my crop whip." Alois said, Holding his left hand out expectantly.  
Opening a desk drawer, Claude brandished a black Crop whip and resting it in Alois' hand.  
"Stand aside. I think I'll need you in the near future." Alois chuckled, Rolling up his sleeves and cracking his neck.  
'Snap'  
Hannah struggled not to scream when the whip came down on her with force, Cutting her cheek open.  
Blood leaked down her cheek as the cut sealed itself right up as if nothing happened, Leaving baby soft skin in it's wake.  
Alois then took a step forward, Swinging the wip sideways, Cutting her other cheek.  
Then brought it down on her head, Leaving a deep cut on her forhead.  
He was satisfied with the blood but annoyed that they healed right up.  
At time like this, he wished he had human servants.  
So Alois targeted her body.  
'Snap'  
'Snap'  
The whip was brought down on her chest, Cutting the fabric open.  
'Crack!'  
'Crack!'  
Hannah flinched and bit her lip, Feeling pain course through both of her breast and warm blood running on her skin.  
'Crack!'  
'Crack!'  
'Crack!'  
'Crack!'  
At this point, Hannah was whimpering, Even though she healed quickly, the pain still dwelled.  
Alois had a crazy smile on his face, His eyes wide in Excitement as giggles and laughs escaped his throat.  
'Crack!'  
'Crack!'  
'Snap!'  
'Thud!'  
Hannah fell to the floor, Blood covering her body as she flinched, trying to eat the hits.

(A/N 'Eat' is street slang for Blocking or evading.)

Alois abruptly stopped, Panting like a crazy person, His hair tussled and sleeved uneven.  
He dropped the whip to the floor.  
"Claude." He said, Rolling up his sleeved and Unbuttoning his forrest green suit vest and throwing it to the side.  
Claude handed the earl a bucket of freezing cold water.  
Alois threw it on the maid, Satisfied as she whimpered and gasped, the cold water stinging and freezing her at the same time, washing away the blood.  
Alois' heeled boots clicked on the wooden floor as he walked over to the maid, He grabbed a handful of soft silver hair and dragged her over to the large mahogany desk.  
Knowing Alois' cards before he played them, Claude grabbed her hands and put a death grip on them as he pulled her upper body on the desk.  
Alois Walked around the desk and Opened the top drawer, pulling out a bdsm whip.  
He smirked as he placed a hand on the maids clothed, wet and freezing waist.  
"I may have lied when I said I might go easy." Alois chuckled darkly.  
He brought the whip down on Hannah's curvaceous ass.  
He paused and lifted the maids skirt up, revealing a thin lace underskirt, lifting that up also he set eyes on her ass that was covered by dark purple underwear.  
Alois hummed as he brought the whip down over and over again, pleased by the strained whimpers.  
Over and over again, The sound of leather meeting skin bounced off the walls and Hannah's ass turned slightly red by the blood rush.  
Hannah's eyes widened as her cheeks were dusted with a berry red blush, Realizing Alois had pulled aside her underwear.  
Hannah shut her eyes tight and tried to keep herself from shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"My, My. You do look good from the back." Alois said, His Crystal orbs gazing at her Hairless innocent looking and Plump lipped cunt.  
Hannah tried to pull away from the stoic spider demon but he was a hundred times stronger than her. 

Alois rose the whip up and let it fall, The leather strips snapping at her cunt.  
Alois smirked a satasfied smirk when she cried out, trying to get away.  
Alois hummed as he grabbed her slender leg, lifting it up and placing it on the mahogany desk.  
He tightened his hold on the whip and then swung upwards, a sick snap echoing in the air.  
Hannah was trying hard to hold back pained screams as she tightened her lips, Bearing her teeth.  
Alois then continued to whip her like an animal, Aiming for her cunt, seeing it got the reaction he wanted.  
But she never screamed, She hissed and growled, she shook with fear and pain, her leg threatening to give away.  
Alois growled and grabbed her leg and put it on the desk with the other, Turning her on her side.  
Thankful Claude had planned ahead, He picked up another freezing bucket of water and doused her with it.  
Alois had stoic face as he came closer. He slapped the insides of her legs, Forcing her to open then.  
He ripped off the drenched dark purple underwear, tearing it to shreds before throwing it to floor.  
Alois inserted his Index and middle finger into her cunt, Feeling the corrugated rugae as he pushed deeper, feeling her warm and (Surprisingly) tight insides.  
Then he did the absolutely worst thing he could do at the moment, He flicked his fingers back and forth powerfully, Pushing against her sensitive walls, Causing the woman drunken pain and pleasure.  
Hannah tensed up, trying to push the intruding fingers back only to have him shove them deeper.  
"Ah.....Ah..." Hannah softly moaned in a small whisper.  
Alois smirked, Feeling her become wetter by the second. He slightly took his fingers out and shoved them back in.  
Alois grabbed her knees and forced them open, While Claude turned her on her back, still holding her hands.  
Alois' Icy blue orbs watched as his fingers worked they're way in and out of her cunt, Her truly Topaz lips in contrast to his peach pale Fingers.  
Alois' thumb curiously ran over the landing strip of soft silver hair as he pressed his fingers to the roof of her cunt.  
Alois pushed his fingers even deeper and was abruptly stopped by a thin layer of flesh so he prodded and poked at it, Making Hannah whimper in pain.  
A evil smirk made itself known on his face.  
Claude rolled his eyes, Knowing what thoughts went on in the teens head.  
He put his elbows on her arms and held her legs open, Presenting her to the earl.  
Hannah fought against it, Trying to close her legs, or kick at the earl only to have her legs pushed even futher apart.  
"Aw. Hannah, You know better than to refuse your master and then try to kick at me. Tsk, Tsk, you only make it harder for yourself." Alois said In faux sincerity.  
He slowly pulled down his zipper, Making sure she heard it.  
He brandished his 7 inch member.  
He positioned himself between her legs, Teasing her by poking at her cunt with it.  
"I suppose this will hurt you more than it hurts me, Literally." Alois cooed.  
Without warning he shoved himself into her cunt, Laughing when he took her virginity by breaking her hymen.  
Hannah's eyes were wide as her body tensed.  
She felt like someone was assaulting her with a iron rod, like a large mass of rubber was shoved into her vagina, she felt herself being stretched and ripped.  
"A-Ahh!!!" The agonizing scream flew past her lips without warning.  
It only fuelled Alois to thrust his hips back and forth, Pulling more screams from her as Berry red blood leaked onto the desk beneath her.  
"D'aww. This is what you get for being a bad girl. It can't be helped, Hannah." Alois mocked, Ripping down her maids dress, her big breast bouncing out.  
Alois bunched the cloth up around her mid section and took hold if it,Pulling her to the edge of the desk, her cunt sheathing and Unsheathing him every single time.  
Hannah hated her body for loving every single moment of this, She hated her mouth for giving away her fondness, She hated this lovely feeling assaulting her body.  
Even though she was thought of as a slut, She hadn't even had intercourse in her years of living.  
This was her very first time and it wasn't with someone she loved, It wasn't consensual, It wasn't romantic and loving like she'd hoped.  
It was forced, It was a punishment for a crime she didn't even commit, It was for a sick sadist cause, It was for entertainment, It was for greedy needs, just like she'd feared.  
She saw the way Alois looked at her through the corner of his eye, The way he touched her voluntarily when he was torturing her, The lust and envy in his eyes, The way he watched her from afar.  
"Oh~ hah...Mmm..O-Oh..." She moaned, trying not to meet those smirking eyes.  
Alois grabbed her neck, Choking her as he forced her onto her side and began to drill her cunt.  
"Oh! Ah! Y-Yes! Yes! Ooooh~!" Hannah cried out, her mouth wide open, eyes shut close as tears escaped, hands hugged against her chest as her toes curled.  
"I didn't take you for the loud type." Alois tightened his hold on her neck "Shut Up." He snapped, Pushing himself so far inside, His other hand on her right cheek, slightly spreading to get more access.  
Heeding his command, Hannah bit her lip, Whimpers and stifled moans being heard.  
"This is what trouble making Bitches get." Alois growled as he slowly fucked her, Making sure she felt every inch, going even slower when she moaned.

When she was completely quiet, Biting her lip and clenching her eyes shut, Alois noticed she was getting comfortable and she was enjoying this.  
He couldn't say he wasn't, he was loving this.  
He'd waited 2 years just for this.  
He'd been watching her from the corner of his eye, Taking his time when he was torturing her, Watching her like a cannibal.

Alois began to piston his hips back and forth, The sound of wet skin on skin, The sound of Alois' grunts, Hannah's high pitched whining.  
All of a sudden, She shrunk away from him, her cunt twitching in sensitivity because she had came.  
Alois closed his eyes and sighed in Annoyance.  
He wasn't even done with her yet.

Claude carelessly flipped the  
Woman onto her front with little protest.  
Alois grabbed her legs and forced them aside, Finding out she was as flexible as a rubber band when she was in spread eagle.  
Alois slowly sheathed himself, Her whimpers music to his ears.  
Alois began to pound her silly, Putting his elbow in her back to steady her.  
"Take it you filthy slut!" He snapped.  
Hannah whined something incoherent along the lines of 'Stop' and 'Stomach'.  
Alois motioned for Claude to shut her up.  
Claude unzipped his pants and shoved his cock into her mouth, Effectively giving her something to do.  
Hannah's throat was stretched too, as he shoved his cock as far as it could go, Denying her air and disgusting choking and gagging sounds bouncing off the walls.  
Alois dug his nails into her side as he pistioned his hips with incredible stamina, feeling himself going over the edge.  
He buried himself deep inside of her.  
"Oh Fuck Hannah." He groaned, Releasing his thick creamy cum her.  
He stayed like that for a second before slowly backing away, Smirking as his cum leaked out of her abused, bleeding and non-Virgin cunt.  
He watched as She choked on Claude's cock, Feeling a bit mixy about it.  
Alois shrugged it off and grabbed a curved tipped graduated cylinder, a gift from his dear cousin.  
Alois hummed carelessly as he fitted a hand under her, placing it on her lower stomach as he inserted the graduates cylinder into her and he didn't stop until it got to the flat hilt, He wanted to test the 'Stomach' theory he had heard about.  
Alois giggled when he felt a small shift in her lower stomach when he moved the cylinder.  
It went away when he retracted the cylinder but came back when he shoved it back into her.  
So Alois continued to assault her cunt carelessly.  
Alois looked up, hearing Claude softly groan as he came in her mouth.  
Hannah coughed up everything and spat it out, Staring at the mess on the floor.  
She layed there, Taking whatever Alois was doing to her, Not protesting when Claude broke her arm two times and puled out some of her hair.  
Then It all abruptly stopped.  
Hannah was harshly thrown off the desk onto the wood floor.  
She stared up at Alois that stood over her, Smirking at her.  
"Oh. I don't require your services right now, How about go doing something productive? Like cleaning my damn house." Alois snapped.  
Hannah slowly got up, stark naked, shame and embarrassment on her features.  
Alois chuckled sweetly as he smiled at her.  
"Here, You earned it." He giggled, shoving a envelope full of bills and bank notes into her hands, giggling again at her horrified and guilty expression.  
"Y-Your h-highness I-" Hannah began.  
"Get out you tart!" Alois yelled, Shoving her out the door.  
"And Buy a new maids uniform while your at it whore! Your rich enough now!"


End file.
